The Weak Dies The Strong Thrive
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: So here am I...strapped in a straight jacket trying to keep myself sane for the rest of my life when suddenly I get released. I never thought a group of scientists had an interest in me but I found why. They put me in a stranded island to kill survivors so they can do some regeneration project on the dead. If it's one thing I learned there...the weak dies and the strong thrive.


***So my good friend, Rachael (Samurai of honor Rachael), gave me a heads up about a game that plays like the hunger games that came out from Korea called Black Survival(Plus this game has a manga too!) It's free on the mobile app store now but seriously wished getting characters weren't too expensive when it comes to in-game currency. What's this game about you may ask? Well you are survivor in a stranded island that's owned by some science company and your goal is to be last survivor standing. What happens to the dead survivors? They get revived. I am not joking. You could cut down the victim to pieces and a couple of scientists can easily put you back together while reviving you with just a simple injection of a serum the regenerates your body fast(which by the way, they seem to be testing regeneration on the survivors.) Course it's a survival game so you wouldn't survive without the need of food and water. There is a crafting system of course so be sure to put that to use when you need better supplies. One last thing...the survivors in the game are not your typical sane survivors. We're talking serial killers (which is there's a app icon of one holding a chainsaw. O.o), gang members, people who are suicidal...the list goes on. Yeah...it's dark...so will this story too so I'm not pulling any punches on mature content. Last chance to turn back now...don't say I didn't warn you...I do not own Black Survival but my OCS. Black Survival is owned by ArchBears. One last thing...the developers plan to have team competitive mode for this game so once that's updated add I'll be sure to add it in this story.***

Prologue

 _ **Audio log 9123**_

 _ **"Any luck with Dante?"**_

 _ **"So far he's docile. There were attempts of him either trying to kill someone or attempting to kill himself. Despite that he's in his cell tucked with his straight jacket."**_

 _ **"I told Joseph to keep the knives away from him cause of Dante's split personality disorder."**_

 _ **"Remind me how did he get that disorder..."**_

 _ **"Have you heard the term "Runs in the family."? Well...Dante's father had some fucked up past about him going on killing sprees with the same disorder. He could be sane the next and the next he's a fucking psychopath."**_

 _ **"And the mother?"**_

 _ **"Rape victim and now murder victim. When Dante was 10, his father held the victim to the ground as 10 year old Dante stabs his mother directly in the heart...one stab was enough to end her life...police got there in time arresting his father...but you know what's disturbs me...the police found ten year old Dante cuddling his mother with her own blood...smiling as if he was comfortable sleeping on her body..."**_

 _ **"Jesus..."**_

 _ **"So what happened to his father...?"**_

 _ **"Death sentence. Took the chair from what I heard."**_

 _ **"Fuck..."**_

 _ **"I feel bad for him...being in a asylum for 12 years...makes me think he'll ever stay sane."**_

 _ **"Don't say that. He's been showing some improvements..."**_

 _ **"I am not convinced..."**_

 _ ***Sound of a door opening***_

 _ **"Doctor Zimmerman. What seems to be the problem?"**_

 _ **"...Had a word with AGLAIA...They want Dante..."**_

 _ **"What?! Why?!"**_

 _ **"They seem to have an interest in him. Not sure why..."**_

 _ **"What?! They can't do that!"**_

 _ **"...I'm sorry but my hands are tied. If we would ignore their demand...we would have serious consequences..."**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"One of the scientists will be here to pick him up. Let's not put them in a bad mood to make them their enemies..."**_

 _ **End of Audio Log**_

(?'s pov)

3 hours later at USA, New York City

Ah...the asylum...where they keep the mentally insane to make them sane again...or try to at least...

"So this is where Dante is, huh?" I asked my assistant.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I see...wait here. This won't take long."

"Be careful."

"Always am." I said as I walked in the asylum.

One of the doctors in the asylum escorted me to Dante's cell(while ignoring the screams of the insane patients.) and as we got there...I see him in a straight jacket while sitting on the floor strangely...calm. I doubled checked on the photo to see if that's him. Early 20s...mixed Caucasian and Hispanic...blue eyes...somewhat tan skin...long black hair...yup that's him...

"Dante. Someone's here to get you." The doctor said.

He stares at me for a bit with a neutral expression on his face...

"Hello, Dante. I'm here to take you out of the asylum." I smiled.

He tilts his head a bit with curiousity...

"Any reason why?" He asks me.

"My orginzation sees you as a benefit for our research that can help humanity." I smiled more.

"How so?" He asks with more curiousity.

"I'll explain more to you on the way. For now, let's get you out of the jacket and leave this asylum." I tell him.

Once the doctor took the straight jacket off of Dante, I was told to give Dante some pills(which he gave me before I left the asylum.) each day to keep him sane (like that really is going to work...) as I escorted Dante to the limo. Once we got inside, the driver drove away from the asylum as Dante gave me this look of eagerness on his face...good...keep the potential subject interested...

"So what's this about helping humanity?" He asks me.

"Quite simple. My orginzation are working on a project that can enhance regeneration that can put even the most impossible damages to recover..."

My assistant gave me a concerning look on his face as if he was thinking that it was a good idea to say that but I have plans to convince Dante to cooperate...

"But in order to do that...there has to be sacrifices...see...we organized a little game...you get put in a stranded island and your goal is to be the last man standing by killing the survivors." I said as I cleared my throat a bit.

He was shocked that I said that and was going to object about it but thankfully I was quick enough to prevent him doing that...

"Don't worry. We can revive them. Whether you put a bullet in their heads or chop them in pieces. We'll revive them in one piece like it never happened." I smiled.

"...Are you sure?" He asks me with skepticism in his tone.

"I'm sure. You have my word."

He starts to ponder a bit more...after a few minutes...he started to smirk widely...

"Well...I suppose this beats being in a straight jacket at the asylum for the rest of my life. Okay...you got me interested...consider me as a...helper for your project, Doctor..." He snickered as he puts his hand out.

"Nadja. Doctor Nadja. On behalf of AGLAIA, we welcome you to Lumia island. We hope to see your performances in the tests." I said as I shook his hand.

(Dante's pov)

...

...

...

And that's how it all began...the start of a hellish...yet interesting...new life...


End file.
